Black Angel
by xKunoichixAngelx
Summary: After Lavi dies, He meets a being named Allen who claims to be an "Angel."  Is Allen really who he says he is? Little bits of Laven, and KandaxLavi Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Lavi trucked his way through the thick snow. He was heading home, after another boring day at school. It was the same as always. Lavi wasn't very popular at school. He had only friend and her name was Lenalee. She was a sweet Asian girl, who has obsessed with anime and thus had introduced it to Lavi. Now they were referred to as "anime freaks." No one really liked those two. Lenalee had said it didn't matter, and as long as they had each other they could be happy. But deep down inside Lavi had always wanted to be popular. The most popular guy in the school (even if he didn't know it) was Yuu Kanda. Kanda was cool and mysterious. He had an air around him that drew you in and made you want to know more about him. He didn't talk very much, but people still hung around him anyways. Kanda got everything: invitations to parties, sports games, and he was popular among the cheerleaders. If Lavi could be associated with Kanda….If only…He'd be so popular!

Whenever Lavi tried to flirt with girls, they would laugh, or call him a klutz and walk away. No thought Lavi thought about it, he was real goofy sometimes. Lenalee had said it herself, but afterwards she said she liked his easy-going nature. She also said people don't know what a friend they were missing out on, because they're "judging a book by its cover."

Basically she was saying Lavi looked weird. Now that he thought about it…_I do look a bit strange…_ He had an eye patch over one eye and a bandanna holding up his hair. He kind of looked like he belonged to a cult or something. Maybe that was another reason stayed away from him?

He chuckled to himself_. Good old Lenalee…_He appreciated it when she tried to cheer him up, but sometimes you just don't want to hear that kind of thing from your friends. Sometimes you need the opinion of other people. "Oh well, it's not like it's going to change." He continued his walk home, and then he heard something. He listened. It sounded like sobbing.

"Please...help me…" A voice squeaked.

It was a kid! Oh, God. Lavi took a detour from his path "Hello?" He called. More sobbing. "Where are you?" he called again. Lavi walked closer towards the sound. "Please..help me…" The voice said again. "Hold on, I'm coming," Lavi said. He walked even closer towards the sound and then…_Crack_

Lavi looked down. He was standing on ice and it cracked. Sweet Jesus, he thought. As soon as he lifted his foot to run off, the ice broke. He was pulled down into water. Freezing cold water…Colder than you can imagine. He opened his mouth, as if to gasp for air. Bubbles filled with floated to the surface. He held his breath. _This is no good,_ he thought. _I have to….make it…to the…surface._

He tried to move his hand and foot, as if to swim upwards. It was no good, the hypothermia was setting in. He body felt so cold…the water felt so cold, that it literally stung him. He felt his conscience slipping away. He looked up one more time. There was some light coming from the hole. _Is this it? Am I gonna die? Good bye Panda-Jjiji and Lenalee...I didn't even get to see the new episode of Mobile Suit Gudam..._he thought_. That's ok._ Suddenly, Lavi just wanted to sleep. He closed his eyes.

Should I feel bad? I killed Lavi! *sob* Don't worry he'll be fine…Maybe *evil laugh* You'll have to read the next chapter to find out. Hehehe….


	2. Chapter 2

When Lavi opened his eyes he was in a grassy field with colorful flowers and the sun was shining radiantly. _Where am I?_ He thought._ The last thing I remember was ice, and snow…and the freezing cold water…and I… _"Holy crap!" He immediately sat up. He didn't even feel wet. "Did I die? Am I dead?" He took in his surroundings again. "This sure doesn't look like how I imagined Heaven…" He mumbled to himself. "Wait…Did I go…down? This doesn't look like that place either…" He stood up. "What is going on? I'm so confused!" He grabbed his hair in frustration. Then he heard a voice murmur his name.

"Lavi…" It was a smooth voice. Very sweet and soft. Like wind chimes gently clanging together as the wind rustles through them. Lavi looked around, "Whose there?" And right there, about 30 feet away from him was a boy. The boy walked closer and Lavi gasped at his appearance. He had silver/snowy-white hair and pale skin. He had a red mark going down his face. At the top it had the appearance of a star, but then it went straight down, almost to his chin. One of his hands was a red-ish color. As the boy moved closer Lavi could see that his eyes were a silver gray. Definitely, not the most normal looking boy, but all of these features gave him an angelic appearance.

Lavi would have moved back as the boy came closer, but there was something about him that made Lavi feel like he could really trust him. The boy knelt in front of Lavi on one leg. "Do you want to go back?" He asked. "Who are you?" Lavi asked, full of wonder. "Answer me. Do you want to go back?" Lavi looked at him? "Go back, what do you mean? Aren't I dead?"

The boy nodded. "Yes, you died. Your getting a second a chance at living. Would you like to be alive again?" _A second chance…_"You mean, I can live again? I can go to school and be with my friend and my grandfather?" The boy merely nodded. Lavi thought it over. If he was dead, what would Lenalee do without him? His parents were already having problems with their relationship and their son being dead wouldn't make it any better. What would Panda-Jiji do without him? Lavi looked at the boy. "Yes, I want to go back." The boy smiled and nodded.

"I need you to close your eyes." Lavi did as he was told. "Can you tell me who you are?" Lavi asked. He didn't receive a reply. "Hey-"But then, he felt his conscience slip away once again. -

Lavi opened his eyes. He was still in the water, but he didn't feel wet. Lavi didn't waste any time. He frantically kicked his leg and pushed with his arm. He started swimming to the top, then heaved himself up and out of the water. Even though he didn't feel wet, his was wet, which made himself twice as heavy. He hands were numb, but he tried anyways. Lavi grabbed the ice and pulled. He slowly got his upper half out and was gasping for air. He wanted to lay down and rest. _No…I can't…I have to…get out….before…the hypothermia...my feeling…sets in again…_And with that thought, Lavi used his legs to kick up, out of the water. He moved his feet until he felt the surface beneath them, then got his lower half out of the death trap, called water. He scrambled forward and off the ice, onto the soft snow. Lavi stayed there for a moment shivering, to warm himself up.

All of his feeling came back to him. He was cold, and wet. The freezing water left of stinging sensation on him everywhere. He felt numb. Suddenly, Lavi missed the nice, pleasant field. _Field..that boy..!_ "Yes?" He looked forward. And there the boy was. "You…You sent me back..! I thought…How'd you get here?" Lavi sent a barrage of questions of him. _If I saw this guy in the place, that must mean he's dead. But what's his doing here on Earth? Isn't he an angel or something? But where are his wings? Is he a spirit? Or…Ohh, my head hurts._ "I'm here to help you." The boy said. "Help me…?" Lavi mulled over this. "You mean like a guardian angel?" He smiled. "Yeah, like that."

"So what should I call you?" Lavi asked.

The boy looked at him. 'Just call me Angel."

Lavi would have smiled if his face wasn't so numb. "OK, Angel." The he heard a voice, "Hello?"

Lavi turned around. "Angel, did you hear that?" Lavi looked back at Angel again, but he was gone.

Lavi heard footsteps in his direction. "Lavi?" And when Lavi turned around, the first thing he saw was Yuu Kanda looking down at him. "What on Earth happened to you?" Kanda asked. "Um, well, uh…" Lavi couldn't get the words out for a number of reasons. 1) Kanda was talking to him. 2) Just what was Kanda doing out here? And 3) (The one the bothered him the most) What happen to Angel? Lavi avoided Kanda's gaze, "Well, I was walking home and I heard this kid sobbing over here. So I went to check it out and fell through the ice into the water." He did his best to notion to the water by jerking his head in that direction.

Kanda listened then said, "Your lucky you got out before the hypothermia set in. You could have died." Lavi nodded. "Yeah? I guess I am."

Kanda was wasn't smiling. As far as Lavi was concerned, Kanda never smiled. Kanda just grunted and strode towards Lavi. He the picked the redhead up and got him on to his back.

"Kanda, what are you doing?" Lavi asked, shocked out of his mind. Kanda didn't reply and just started to walk. A slight blush appeared on Levi's face. _What's wrong with me? Why am I blushing? Where is Kanda taking me?_

Kanda soon came to a stop. Lavi looked up and gasped. There in front of him, was the shiniest, most super fly car he'd ever seen. A black Porsche. It was sleek, slick and shiny. Not a scratch on it. Even though the sun was hidden by gray, depressing, snowy clouds, its still seemed to glow.

"Is that your car?" Lavi asked, breath-taken.

"Whose else would it be?" Kanda answered Lavi's question with a question.

He opened the door and placed Lavi on the passenger seat. Kanda then closed the door and circled around to get in the drivers side. He started the car and turned the heat on. "Take that jacket off. You'll just get colder."

Lavi tried to, but he was so numb from the colder, he couldn't move his hands. Kanda allowed himself the immaturity of an eye-roll and proceeded to take Lavi's jacket off. Lavi slowly turned his head to the side as much as he could, so Kanda wouldn't see the pink blush on his face.

As soon as Kanda was done, he proceeded to drive. Lavi looked out the window and watched as the trees and houses flew by. His numb sensation slowly started to go away.

"Where do you live?" Kanda asked. "Um...right here." Kanda stopped in front of a large white house. "OK, get out of my car." Lavi proceed to grab his jacket and backup, then he turned around. "Hey, Kanda?" Said male looked at Lavi. "Thanks." Kanda grunted an, almost inaudible, "your welcome." Lavi got out of the car and started to walk up the drive way to his house.

He opened the door and...

_Kick!_

"OW! Panda-Jiji! What was that for?" Lavi whined, rubbing the spot on his head, where he was brutally assaulted.

"Your late, and stop calling me that!"

"Sorry, sorry." Lavi waved him off and went into the kitchen to get something warm to drink. He decided not to tell Panda-Jiji about his death experience. Why? Well, for starters he didn't think he grandfather would believe him. _Hey, Gramps! Guess what? I fell into some cold water get hypothermia and died! _Nope. Not very likely. At best, Panda would think all those kicks in the head had caused Lavi severe brain damage. If his Gramps did believe him, then he'd probably never be able to walk home from school alone ever again.

He sipped at some hot chocolate he made. He lived with Panda-Jiji because his mother and father were alcoholics and abusive. So his grandfather took him in when he was 7. Lavi was 16 right now. Ever since then, its been him and Gramps.

Lavi finished the hot chocolate, grabbed his back pack and walker up the stairs to his room. He plopped down on his bed. Who cares about homework right now? I just died. That reminds me!

"Angel!" Lavi quickly sat up.

"Yes?" That voice. But it wasn't from outside. More like inside...his head...

"What?"

"Its OK. Lavi. I'm right here."

"Where?" Lavi looked around.

"Right here."

"I don't see you." Lavi said, annoyed.

"Oh! Sorry." Angel materialized into his room and sat down...in mid air.

"How come I heard you in my head?" Lavi asked.

"When I chose not to be physically present with you, I can talk to you in your head."

"...That's actually kinda cool. Must be some angel like thingy you can do. Where were you when Kanda came? If you can talk to me in my head, then why didn't you?" Lavi asked, annoyed. "I thought you left me."

"I thought it be best to leave you alone. If I talked to you in your head, you might've have slipped up and said something crazy out loud. We don't want that do we?" Angel smiled at him.

"Yeah, that be humiliating. Hey! If you can talk to me in my head, does that mean you can read my thought?" Lavi suddenly felt invaded.

"Of course not. I'm an angel, not God."

"Oh that's good. So are you here to protective me?"

"That and to help you with what you want."

"Excuse me?" Lavi asked.

Angel counted off on his finger, "I know there are 2 things you want. Number one, to be friends with Yuu Kanda. And number two, to be popular."

Lavi looked down, when some one else said it, it sounded shallow...very shallow. It sounded like what all the other teens in the world wanted.

As if Angel sensed his insecurity, he quickly grabbed Lavi's chin and titled it upwards. "Hey, no need to feel shallow, Lavi. There are plenty of people out there who want the same as you. I'm your angel. I'm to help and protect you. I'm here to make your life better."

Lavi looked into Angel's silver eyes. "Really?" Angel smiled.

"Of course. That's what Angel's are for."

* * *

Well, lemme know what you think. And thank you **Marufu-chan **for reviewing! You get cookies and a Lavi plushie! Chapter 3 will (hopefully) come soon. Ohh, and I DONT own D Gray Man


	3. Chapter 3

"So how are you going to make me popular?" Lavi asked. If he couldn't make himself popular, then could someone who wasn't even alive?

Angel let go of his chin. "Let's see..." He floated behind Lavi. Lavi felt him tug on his bandanna.

"How is getting rid of my bandanna going to help?"

"You'd be surprised at what changing little things can do," Angel responded. The bandanna slipped off, and Lavi felt his hair fall around his face. "Go look at yourself in the mirror." Lavi did as he was told.

"I've seen myself with my bandanna off before. It doesn't look any different."

"But you've never been to school with your bandanna off now, have you?" Angel asked. As soon as Lavi opened his mouth to ask Angel how he knew that, Angel put a finger over his mouth, in a 'shhhh'...manner. "I'm magical Lavi. I'm an angel."

"Um, OK?" Lavi didn't know how to respond to that.

"Now really, really look at yourself." Angel instructed. Lavi looked harder. He did look pretty hot. And the eye patch made him seem much more mysterious. He looked up at Angel. "I guess you were right."

"Yes. With out the bandanna you look older and more cynical. With the bandanna, you looked like a 10 year old trying to be a super hero."

"Ouch," Lavi said. "That hurt."

"I was only telling the truth. I wouldn't lie to you." Angel smiled. "Now lets see what else...Hm, the gay pants have got to go."

Lavi looked down. "Whats wrong with my pants?"

"Nothing. Except they're super tight, and they look very womanly."

"Is that so?" Lavi asked.

"Yes, it is. Tomorrow for school, wears some regular jeans."

Lavi nodded. He had a few pairs of jeans, that weren't so tight.

Angel floated of to his closet and rummaged through it. "And this hoodie. Its going to be cold tomorrow anyways." The hoodie was a present from his dad, before they got separated. It was a black hoodie, with a skull on the front and it said "_Bad-ass_" on the back.

"Let me guess, my shirt is gay too?" Lavi asked.

Angel turned around. "I wouldn't call it gay. Its to big and lose to be made for a woman. Its just strange. You don't see very many men shirts that are V-necked with some lace tying it together."

Lavi let out a sigh. He felt a tad and insecure after Angel had told him how his clothes looked. As if sensing this feeling Angel spoke to him. "Lavi, please don't feel bad. You want to be popular right? Then just listen to me. You'll thank me for this tomorrow."

"OK," Lavi said. "Thank you, Angel."

Angel smiled at him. "Your welcome. I think you should get started on your homework now, don't you?"

"Oh crap! I forgot all about my homework. He had a science essay to write, an English paper and some Calculus and and Trigonometry problems to complete.

"Hey, Angel, whats-" Before Lavi could finish, Angel put his hands up in a "I give" gesture. "Don't look at me. I'm no good at Trig."

* * *

"You ready?" Angel's voice."Yes. I am." Lavi looked himself up and down, once more. Bandanna off: check. Looser jeans: check. Hoodie: check. He looked older and hotter.

"All right, then. If you need me, I'll be here." With that Angel dematerialized.

_How will I talk to you in my head? _

_You just did._

_Did I?_

_Yes, you just did it again too._

_I guess its a lot easier than I thought._

Lavi took an apple and headed out the door. "I'm off! Bye, Panda-Jiji!" He slammed the door behind him, just in time, for he heard a _thud_ and and irritated "I told you not to call me that!" He had been spared a kick in the head.

Lavi started walking through the snow towards the bus stop, where he always meet Lenalee at. Lenalee and him walked to school together just about everyday. Of course, they were both old enough to drive, but neither had the money for a car.

_Where are you going? _Angel's voice.

_To the bus stop, so I can walk with Lenalee to school. _Lavi answered, almost as if stating that the sky was blue.

_Well, don't. Walk the other way._

_I can't ditch Lenalee!_

_I know how you feel. But, trust me, you'll thank me for this later._

_I'm putting a lot of my trust in you already, Angel..._

_Are you doubting me? _Angel's voice sounded hurt instead of angry.

…_.You better have a good reason for this, Angel. Lenalee is going to pound me about this later._

Lavi turned from his path and headed in the opposite. I'm sorry, Lenalee, he thought. He walked slowly through the snow, dreading every step, that is until something spectacular happened to him. He heard the sound of a car but Lavi didn't turn to look, until he heard a familiar voice.

"Need a ride?" Lavi turned towards the sound of the voice, and sure, enough there was Kanda in his black Porsche.

Lavi stopped breathing. Oh..My..God...Kanda just offered him a ride! What to do? Say yes, you idiot? His brain processed all these thoughts at once. And Angel giggling and saying What did I tell you? Didnt help.

"Hey, hurry up? Or I'll leave you." Kanda's voice.

"Oh! Sorry! yes I would Like a ride.' Lavi answered

Kanda motioned for Lavi to get in, so Lavi walked to the car and slid in the passenger seat. As Kanda got a better look at Lavi, he could tell something was different with him. "You changed your look." Kanda said, while surveying Lavi up and down.

Lavi squirmed, "Um, well..." _Angel, what do I say?_

_Calm down. Just say 'Well my head band got ruin when I tried to save that kid by the pool. And my clothes got messed up too, so I trashed them._

Lavi turned towards Kanda. "Well, my head band got ruined when I tried to help that kid by the water. And my clothes got messed up too, so I trashed them."

Kanda nodded. "That look suits you. It makes you look older." He muttered

Lavi looked at Kanda in shock. Did Kanda just complement him?

"Anyways, let's get going or else we'll be late." Kanda started up the car and sped off towards the school.

As soon as he got out of Kanda's car, lavi could feel everyone's eyes on him. And it felt...Great! All around he heard whispers about him.

"Is that Lavi?"

"He looks totally hot!"

"What happened to him?"

"Whats he doing, riding with Kanda? No one ever rides with Kanda!"

"I heard he tried to save a kid from drowning."

"He's so brave and heroic!"

_Angel, how did they learn about the kid?_

_Its high school. Stuff travels fast._

The kids had formed somewhat of a crowd around Lavi and Kanda in the parking lot. That where everyone hung out, until they were permitted into the building at 8:30 am. Bak Chan (One of the top 10 most popular guys in the school) walked up to him, "Hey, Lavi. There's a going to be a party at my house this Saturday. Wanna come?"

"Sure." Lavi smiled and Bak Chan nodded, looking like he had just won the lottery.

All around people talked and until someone whispered, "I heard, his parents are abusive alcoholics..."

Lavi gave no sign that he heard the comment, but the noise died down a little, (almost to silence) as if the crowd was waiting for Lavi to say something.

On the outside he tried his best to keep his cool, on the inside he was freaking out.

_ANGEL! Who said that? I promise I'll kill them._

_Calm down, kiddo. Calm down. Now, just say: "I hate rumors, don't you?"_

Even Kanda, seemed curious as to what Lavi would say.

"Ugh, I hate rumors. Don't you?" Lavi said while flicking a dismissive hand. This single comment hand received tons of reply's like "Oh, I know, really!" and "There was this rumor about me last year..."

Lavi paid no mind to all the other comments. He put a hand on Kanda's shoulder. "Hey, Kanda?"

Kanda looked at Lavi. "Hm?"

"Thanks for the ride."

Lavi received a grunt in reply. He turned around and started walking. Lavi could feel everyone's eyes following him. And he could still here things like "He's so cool!" and "That guys is alright."

_Angel?_

_Yes?_

_Your amazing._

_Why, thank you. Now, Mr. Popularity, let's get to your first class._

_Alright. But I wonder where Lenalee is?_

_I'm sure she's fine._

* * *

Good? Bad? Tell me what you think? I'm also open to suggestions.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, so My excuse for the retardedly late update? A lot of work in the real world. Sorry, maybe if I didn't have a life, I could update every week or something. Wishful thinking, I know. And I thank EVERYONE who has reviewed/favorited the story/ added this to the story alert subscription. And I now reward you with the next chapter of Black Angel! And I DONT own DGM

* * *

Lavi's school day went by in dull flash. The only thing he really enjoyed about it, was his History class. History had always been his favorite subject. His lunch was interesting too, as he had sat next to Kanda at his "popular table."

So now he was making his way across the school courtyard, when a voice stopped him.

"Oi, Lavi!"

Lavi turned around. Could it be?

Yes, it was Kanda. He motioned to his car.

Lavi swore his eyes got brighter for a second before answering, "I'm coming." He hopped into the passenger seat. Kanda started the ignition and stepped on the gas, speeding out of the school parking lot.

They pulled into Lavi's neighborhood at the top of the street. "Thanks, Kanda." Lavi said before getting his back-pack and opening the door. Kanda grabbed his sleeve. Lavi gasped inaudibly, before turning back to Kanda, a questioning look in his eyes.

"...Bak's party is tommorrow...I'll pick you up at 8." Kanda mumbled.

Lavi tried his best to keep the blood from rushing to his face. The way Kanda said it, almost made it sound like a ….date. He offered Kanda a big, goofy smile. "Thanks, Kanda!"

Kanda let out a "Che..." and let go of Lavi's sleeve. Lavi hopped out of Kanda's Porsche and started walking towards his house, but no before waving good-bye to Kanda.

Kanda spared him a small wave and then sped off.

* * *

"Gramps!" Lavi yelled. "I'm home." He heard a gruff sounding "Ok" that let Lavi know the geezer hadn't run away or died on him something. He walked upstairs to his room and quietly closed the door

_Angel..._

_Hmmm?_

_That was the BEST day of my life_

Angel took his more 'solid' form, where he could be fully seen, but was slightly transparent and luminescent. "I'm glad you liked it." He smiled.

"You really changed my school life," Lavi said excitedly. "You won't believe how many phone numbers I got, or how many girls asked me out, and how many parties I've been invited to!" Lavi rambled on.

"Of course," Angel ran a hand through Lavi's hair, "I'm an angel...I'm YOUR angel. I'm here to make your life better."

"Thanks, man. I really appreciate it." A silence took place after that. And then our curious little rabbit had an interesting question.

"Hey, Angel?"

"Yes, Lavi?"

"Where are your wings?"

Angel froze for a second, "Excuse me?"

Lavi did not miss Angel's reaction. He narrowed his one eye suspiciously. "Your wings man. Angels are supposed to have wings, right?"

'…..Crap,' Angel thought. 'This kid...think of something quick. Don't let him have second thoughts. Can't let him know about ME.'

"Well," Angel began. "There are few different spectrums of vision. My wings are only visible on the third spectrum. Humans can only see on the first spectrum, that is to say solid things, like cats and trees. Humans that have experienced death like your self, can see on the second spectrum, which are things like me. Not apart of this world, and slightly transparent. Or spirits, to facilitate it. And the third spectrum, is everything supernatural. Your seeing on the second spectrum that's why my wings aren't visible," he explained.

Lavi nodded, absorbing everything that Angel said. "Well, what do your wings look like?"

Why does this kid ask so many different questions? Angel thought of a lie. "Well, my wings are white, but they look iridescent." He said.

"Ah," Lavi said. "I'd like to see that someday. Your wings, I mean."

Angel nodded. "You seem tired, why not take a nap?" Lavi yawned. "Yeah, Ok. Its Friday anyways," he laid down on his bed and closed his eyes.

Angel ruffled his hair Lavi's hair.

_Yeah, that's right. Stop asking questions and go to sleep. Like a butterfly caught in a spider's web. Your tangled and you can't get out. Your mine now, Lavi. All mine...forever."_ He gently stroked the side of Lavi's face before fading.

* * *

_She wants to touch me Woo Ohh_

_She wants to love me Woo Ohh_

_She'll never leave me Woo Ohh Woo Ohh Ohh Ohh_

Lavi woke up to his ringtone, and blindly grabbed his phone. "Hello?" he answered, half asleep.

"Lavi?

He looked at his phone, "Komui?" He asked.

"Yes it's me...Lavi, Lenalee is the hospital."

Lavi bolted upright. "What happened?"

"On her way to school this morning, she got hit by a car. Can you come by the hospital? She wants to see you."

"You don't even have to ask. I'm on my way."

"Thank you, Lavi." And with that Komui hung up.

_The one day I don't walk with her, and she gets hit by a car! Angel!_

_Hmm?_

_Did you know this was going to happen?_

_Of course not! I'm sorry, Lavi! I didn't know it was going happen! I can't predict the future. If I had known, I would have told you! I-I... _Angel sounded like he was on the verge of tears himself.

_Hey, its Ok, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout. I'm just worried._

Lavi left a note for Panda-Jiji. Its not like it really mattered. After all, Lavi was an 18 year old Senior in high school. He may not seem like it, but he's responsible enough to take care of himself. He rushed out the door and started walking to the hospital. This would have been a whole lot faster if he had a car.

* * *

Well here it is. Chapter 4! Chapter five will feature Bak's party and some LaviYuu moments! Until next time! Please R&R! And if you seen any grammar mistakes, please tell me!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hello! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Love you all! SO MUCH. Sorry, yandere moment. And thanks to everyone who favorite/activated the story alert subscription! And sorry about the late update thing. Just shoot me. You want a martyr, I'll be one! XD Sorry, just really psyched about Pierce The Veil's new album Collide With the Sky. Also, I actually have to volunteer this summer. And summer reading. So I've been busy. I haven't just been lying down, playing video games, neglecting my writing. Oh the excuses, haha. I need CAS hours. Yay. Why is it hours? Why can't it be minutes? Haha, just kidding. You know I love helping people.

Oh, I'll be so glad when I'm out of school xD

Enjoy my fellow fangirls/fanboys and bored readers alike!

Also, I bet some of you are wondering why I made Lavi and Lenalee anime nerds, yes? Well, to answer that question in all the highschool AU's I've read, Lavi is always popular and everyone knows him and same with Lenalee. Lenalee is Asian. Enough said (Lol I'm just kidding, I'm not racist) And for some reason, at everyone I've been to, everyone avoids anime nerds like the plague I thought I would try something a little different. Is it a bad idea? Please let me know.

Disclaimer- Kunoichi Angel-san doesn't own DGM. She doesn't really like this new fanfiction... Do you like it? Let her know in a review!

* * *

Lavi rushed through the doors of the hospital, panting and sweating. He rushed to the room Komui said Lenalee was in, getting strange looks from the occupants of the hospital that soon softened into understanding. He busted through the door, knuckles white from the death grip he kept on the door knob. He was greeted by the sight of Lenalee lying in a hospital bed. Her long silky black hair, adorned with streams of neon purple and green, was strewn about the pillow resembling a very large spider. Her violet eyes were closed. Scratches dyed her pale china skin red. She looked like the victim of a brutal murder or rape.

Komui sat in a chair, a solemn look on his tear stained face. A doctor stood, writing in a clipboard, looking stoic. This was everyday business for him. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Lavi gasped. "L-Lenalee!" He strode over and grabbed one of her hands. "How is she? Will be alright?" The question was directed at anyone who could answer. The doctor spoke, "A few of her internal organs are damaged. Not to mention, her body is pretty beat up. She has a few large bruises, cuts and scrapes. But she will be fine. She just needs some time to recover. This isn't fatal damage."

Lavi let out a breath he did not realize he was holding, and sighed out of relief. "Thank goodness."

Lenalee opened her eyes and they widened at the sight of Lavi. "L-Lavi….?" The statement implied a question, as if she were making sure it was really him. He squeezed her hand a little bit. "It's OK, Lenalee. I'm here now."

She smiled and put her other hand on his cheek. "I didn't see you this morning, so I went on ahead….But…" She trailed off.

_Damn….The one day I don't show up with her and she gets hit by a car….Angel, that sounds a little suspicious, don't you think…?"_

Angel offered no response in his head.

"It's ok, Lenalee. I'm sorry I wasn't there today. I'll visit you every day until you're better. I won't leave you alone again, ever. Ever…"

Lenalee looked at him. "You promise?"

"I promise."

Lenalee offered a half smile, but it dissolved into a look of ashamed curiosity. Lavi frowned, "What is it?" He didn't want to see his best friend in anymore pain.

"Did I….? Um, did I do something to make not want to show up today?" She looked away, as if she couldn't bear to look him the face, afraid of what she might hear.

Lavi's body automatically wrapped his arms around her head, cradling her into his chest. He began to stroke the back of her head, reassuringly. "No, of course not. There's nothing you could do to make me mad at you."

She smiled at the comfort and closeness Lavi's friendship offered. He was like her older brother…that wasn't clinically insane with a giant sister complex. "Get some rest." He said. "I'll see you tomorrow." Lavi left and Lenalee closed her eyes murmuring an almost inaudible "Thank you, goodbye…." before falling asleep to let her body recover from this shock.

* * *

_Angel…_ Lavi persisted when he was back at his home and in his room.

Angel materialized into his luminescent transparent form that seemed to resemble a ghost more than it did an angel.

"You want to tell me what this about?" Lavi persisted.

"I told you I don't know." Angel maintained

"It sure doesn't seem like a coincidence that something like this would happen." He growled.

Angel looked as if Lavi had just smacked him. "How can you say that?"

Lavi was taken aback. "What?"

"After all I've done into making your life better, the first time one of your friends gets hurt you want to blame me?" Angel started crying. Sparkling jewels adorning his eyes and cheeks, only to vanish in air once they left his face, like silver fireflies. They reminded Lavi of the stars in the sky, God's light twinkling. Lavi had never seen an angel cry; much less had he ever actually made one cry before.

He stared, wide-eyed. He was right….How could Lavi do something like that? Maybe he had been very angry and confused and just wanted something to blame? Angel couldn't possibly have anything to do with this….right? He was an angel after all. Angels are supposed to help people, not hurt them.

"I'm sorry, Angel….I didn't mean to…I was just…" Lavi sounded as if he was one the verge of crying himself. Angel shushed him. "It's alright, I understand how you feel. Go to sleep, alright? After all, you have fun night ahead of you don't you?" Angel smiled.

Lavi nodded. "Sorry for doubting you." Lavi curled up on his bed and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

_Damn…_ Angel thought. _He almost figured it out. Lenalee failed….So who does that leave? Kanda. Yuu Kanda. _Angel smiled. He floated over to Lavi and stroked his features. How beautiful this man was. Angel wanted him. _Soon, Lavi, you'll be mine. I'll have you and we can be together. _Angel proceeded to kiss Lavi's forehead before diminishing.

* * *

_7:45 pm Saturday night_

Lavi had already visited Lenalee at the hospital, making sure she was ok, and giving her the assignments she missed on her Friday class, which wasn't easy considering he was a senior while she was a junior. (They only times they got to spend together were in the mornings before school, lunch and in the hallways). Naturally, they didn't have very many classes together, so Lavi had to go to her teachers and explain the situation and gather her homework, and inform her of tests and all the other boring stuff that came with school.

But, back to the more jovial and fun matter at hand. It was almost 8 p.m. Kanda would be here any minute. The part started at 9 went on until 3 a.m. Panda-Jiji didn't show any protest towards the late hours, so Lavi planned to stay until then. Panda-Jiji said it was part of high-school life and that Lavi could take of himself. Then he made a rather rude remark about, if someone kidnapped Lavi they would "bring him back the next day."

'Hmph. I love you to, Gramps.' Lavi thought. He was brushing his teeth, getting ready for Kanda to pick him up. He had brushed his hair, and "brushed" meant he had tussled it a bit so it looked slightly messy and very sexy. He had put on some party clothes and regular shoes and was ready to go.

He spit out the last of toothpaste and saliva mixture in his mouth and used some mouth wash. Then spit that out after swishing it around in his mouth, the minty freshness left a lingering tingle in his mouth. He turned the water on, rising out the sink and his toothbrush.

He heard a car horn sound outside his house. Lavi looked out the window and caught sight of a familiar black Porsche. A big goofy smile crept onto out favorite red-head's face.

* * *

Lavi loved parties. The loud music, the sex appeal, the flashing lights. It's one of those places where you could forget the world, even for a little while. No worries. All that mattered was social interaction and dancing. The party was rocking. There were people dancing. It was dark in the huge room. It was hot and that added to the atmosphere. What happens when places get hot? People start moving. Everyone was moving their bodies to the loud beat, releasing all the energy they had kept pent up during the school week, feeling the rush of adrenaline. Of course people were drinking, dancing, talking, sucking on each other's faces, and everyone now and then a giggling couple ran off to a bedroom. He listened to the pounding music.

_Lips like licorice, tongue like candy_

_Excuse me; miss but can I get you out your panties?_

_In the back of the car_

_On the way to the bar_

_I got you on my lips (I got you on my lips)_

_At the foot of the stairs _

_With my fingers in your hair_

_Baby this is it~_

Two particular girls had caught Lavi's eye. One was body rolling in a sexy, slow, suggestive way. The other (whom Lavi guessed was her friend or something as they were dancing in proximity to probably excite and attract guys) was matching the other one as every pelvic thrust, but had added an interesting rotation of the hips which intrigued Lavi so.

He did not need to take a second look. Damn they're hot, he thought.

"Hey man," he said to Kanda. "I'll catch you later." Kanda merely nodded. Lavi approached the two slowly, doing a very sexy body roll dance himself. The girls seemed interested as well. Who wouldn't be with Lavi and his incredibly hot self? He didn't approach with caution, but he also did not want to come off as to aggressive. That crap usually only works on TV. He came closer, rubbing on the other's clothes. They seemed to comply with flirty smiles as the two girls enclosed the space between them. Lavi was basically sandwiched between the duo. He put his hands the hips of the girl infront of him, while the girl in the back put her hands on his hips. Thus, they started grinding, falling into a rhythmic thrust and rotation of the hips matching the beat of the music. Guys from all around were giving approving nods and respectful stares. Other girls had seemed to want a turn with him.

Kanda had taken residence upon the couch. He seemed extremely out of place at this party. Everyone was feeling a funky vibe and moving and having fun. While dear Yuu-chan was sitting alone on the couch, looking sullen as he always does. He watched as people had fun and while others got into things they shouldn't have been doing. Typical high school party. He saw a girl laugh and take a drink from smiling guy. She actually lifted it to her mouth and drank it. Not the smartest thing to do considering something fizzled ominously at the bottom of the cup. Kanda scrunched his nose up in disgust at her blatant stupidity.

Since the couch was right next to the snack table, he took a cup of what he thought was water. He took a sip, and by the slight burning of his throat he knew it was some kind of alcoholic beverage. He sniffed it. Either someone spiked the drink, or Bak was serving alcohol. Kanda thought the former was the most logical guess and threw the cup out.

Eventually Lavi sought out Kanda, making his way to the snack table. He looked excited after gyrating with girls.

"Hey Yuu-chan! Why won't you dance? Plenty of girls would love to dance with you." Kanda let out a signature "Che…"

Lavi shrugged, knowing plenty well that there was no point in arguing with Kanda when he made that noise. A girl walked, walked up to them holding two cups. "Hey Lavi, hey Kanda, would you like something to drink?" She smiled brightly and held out the two cups to Lavi and Kanda. Kanda ignored her. Lavi took a cup and sniffed it slightly. "Is this alcohol?" He asked.

The girl shamelessly made no attempt to hide it. "Of course it is."

Lavi had her back the cup and waved it off. "No thanks, sweetheart. I don't do drugs or drink."

"What? That is so not cool." She said in an annoying voice that made Kanda want to choke her.

Serval people stopped and stared to see how this would turn out and Lavi didn't need Angel's help right now. "Not cool? I'll tell you what's not cool. Not being in control of yourself. I happen to like the way my brain functions. And…" Of course he had to say this with a big smile, "I'm already high on life." The girl rolled her eyes, flipped her hair to the best of her ability considering her hands were full and sashayed away. The people who stopped and stared looked impressed, approving that Lavi didn't crack under such pressure. Most of the people here would have cracked upon hearing "not" and "cool" together in the same sentence.

Yet again, another girl approached him, not that Lavi minded of course, but she had a different aura about her. "Lavi, I just wanted to tell you I think the way you handled that was pretty cool." She smiled nicely.

"Thanks, babe." He replied, winking.

She blushed, feeling her heart flutter, a repercussion of his flirtatious wink. "Would you like to dance?"

"Of course sweetheart," Lavi smiled and took her hand, carrying her off to the dance floor. While Kanda was left alone to be a killjoy again. But he had seen another side of Lavi and he himself had been impressed to some degree.

* * *

Switching to the young couple on the dance, the girl laughs while dancing.

"Wow, Lavi you're really funny. I can't believe I've never noticed before. You're also really cute and nice and smart…"

"Well that's because people think I'm "abnormal" because I have different interests than most." He replied.

"But why would someone do that? It's not right. I know I did it to and I realize the error of my ways now, but why?" She had a questioning expression on her face.

"Stereotypes, princess. It's a sad world we live in, isn't it?" Lavi half explained, half asked.

* * *

Soon enough, Lavi returned to Yuu on the couch. He wasn't aware of the time and didn't care. "I really am high on life." He said, his smile amplifying just how much fun he was having. "So….." He tilted his head toward Kanda, half-lidded, lazy gaze and a crooked smile adorned his countenance. "You wanna dance?" Kanda looked over at Lavi, clearly shocked by the question.

"What in the-"He began, but was abruptly cut off my Lavi.

"Oh come on, give it a chance! You won't know until you try!"

"But that so…"

"Gay?" Lavi finished.

"Yes."

"No. It's only gay if we grind together or something. Plus, women dance together all the time. It's a freaking double standard if people say men can't dance together without being gay. We're just having fun, like how friends do. Come on!" Lavi pouted. Without waiting for an answer he grabbed Kanda's hand and jerked him off the couch and onto the floor. The song changed:

_I know this pretty rave girl_

_Always think about her_

_And when she says hi to me_

_Butterflies go right through me_

_When I see her dancing_

_Wanna take chance in_

_Getting a little closer_

_And Maybe get to know her_

Lavi grinned. Probably not the best song to dance to with a guy. The rumors would start almost immediately but he didn't care anymore.

"Yuu-chan-"He began

"Do not call me that!" Kanda interjected.

Lavi continued as if Kanda hadn't even opened his mouth. "This is going to be our song now. Will you be my pretty rave girl?" He teased. Kanda growled. Lavi was really pushing his luck.

"O.K. Sorry, sorry! But come on! Dance!" Lavi began to move to the beat.

"No."

"Come one, you know you want to. Just let the music and energy move you. Doesn't looking constipated 24/7 make you tense? Just let go for once."

Kanda whipped around at the constipated comment.

"Wait, I was just kidding! You really need to lighten up. I promise I'll shut up if you just dance. It's gonna be ok! Da da do do! Sorry, hahahaha." Lavi smiled.

Kanda gazed at Lavi. How could someone be this chill and carefree? Despite all the Kanda-ness in his head screaming against his resolution, he decided to give moving his body a try. Now, Kanda on the dance floor had already attracted a large amount of attention. SO when he actually started dancing, instead of being rigid like a cardboard cutout, the whispers began instantaneously.

"Kanda is dancing, like for real?"

"With Lavi?"

"Do you think they like each other? Are they gay?"

"But Lavi was just dancing on a couple girls."

"Oh grow up, they aren't even dancing remotely close together! It's just two friends having fun!"

"I've seen girls dance on top of each other, but not guys."

Somehow, Kanda didn't care. It was just him and Lavi having fun together. Lavi's goofy smiled was always nice to see. Kanda actually felt like a teenager for once. The tiniest smile may have crept onto Kanda face that night.

* * *

They rolled up onto Lavi's street in Kanda's Porsche. As soon as he saved up enough money, he would sell this one and buy himself a lotus. Kanda opened his mouth to speak, "Hey…Rabbit…"

Lavi gazed at Kanda, astounded. Did he just give him a …pet name? He felt butterflies inside, but he decided to play it off. "Can't I have a cuter pet name then just 'Rabbit'? How about…." He winked flirtatiously, "..Playboy Bunny?"

Kanda growled, his already thin patience wearing out. "Don't ruin this. Listen….I…I actually had fun tonight. Somehow, you being there….made it a lot better."

Lavi started at Kanda, dumbfounded. He felt a blush starting to creep across his face. His attention was redirected to the light snow falling outside, giving everything a whimsical appearance. After an uncomfortable moment of silence, Lavi spoke up. "Kanda, can I ask you something?"

"You're going to anyway."

"Why do you go to parties? I mean, it was pretty obvious that you weren't enjoying yourself at first. Not mention, you don't talk. To anyone. Ever."

This time, it was Kanda's turn to stare. No one had ever asked him that before. "I…I don't know. People know me and I'm popular. So I guess they kind of…expect me to show up to these things, so I do."

It wasn't the most insightful answer, but Lavi would take it for tonight. "Well…I'm just glad I could show you a good weekend." He proceeded to get out of the car, shoes crunching in the snow.

"Hey, Kanda?"

"Yeah?"

"We should totally dance together again!" He grinned. Stupid rabbit just had to ruin the moment.

* * *

AN: Fun chapter, yes? No? It's your opinion. Let me know what you think in a review if you please to give me the time of day. I personally think its kinda lame. No this chapter also contains messages, because…well just because haha. Drinking and drugs are overrated. Also the "That's so not cool line." Who gives a crap? xD I mean, really. And stereotypes. Ridiculous. Some of the worst things in the world. Have you ever been stereotyped or judged because of what you wear or because of what you like or even anything like that? Because it's happened to me. If you have, let me know in a review or something. Kind of like that Foundation for a Better Life commercial on TV. The honesty one, where that cute kid at the bus stop (my future husband xD..No I'm serious, we're going to get married) returns the lady's purse. It's a great commercial, but the only thing I don't like about it, is that they used the stereotype that someone dressed like him would probably steal the purse instead of returning it. Lastly, the two dudes dancing together thing. I think it's a double standard that women dance on top of each other all the time and no one has a problem with it. But when men just start dancing with each other, not even remotely close together) everyone is disgusted and all like "That's so gay!" So I want to hear your guy's thoughts on this one too: Can two men dance together without it looking gay? Once again, thanks to everyone who reviewed/added as favorite story/subscribed to story alert. It means a lot ^^ Until next time~ P.S. If I would kidnap Lavi~! And NEVER bring him back. Would you all do the same thing? xD

Songs used:

My First Kiss by 3OH!3

Pretty Rave Girl by I Am X-Ray

And the was a reference to Just Dance by Lady Gaga.


End file.
